Compositions designed to stop or reduce the flow of perspiration are well-known in the cosmetic and chemical literature. Antiperspirants typically contain an astringent material, such as an astringent aluminum or zirconium salt. These compositions are designed to deliver the active to the skin in an effective form, while being cosmetically acceptable to the user.
A variety of methods have been used to apply antiperspirant compositions to the skin. For example, spray, roll-on, cream, and stick compositions are commonly used. Such formulations are described in Plechner, "Antiperspirants and Deodorants", Cosmetics, Science and Technology; 2:373-416 (Balsam & Sagarin, Ed., 1972).
A variety of cream-type formulations are known. For example, cream emulsions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,499, Keil, issued May 19, 1981. Cream suspensions are described in European Patent Application 28,853, Beckmeyer et al., published May 20, 1981. Anhydrous creams in gel form are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,956, Shelton, issued Apr. 11, 1978, and European Patent Application 135,315, Kasat, published Mar. 27, 1985. However, cream compositions present particular formulation and use problems and, as a result, have been less popular than other antiperspirant product forms. For example, some cream compositions may be sticky and produce aesthetically undesirable levels of white chalky residue on the skin after use. Creams may also be messy and otherwise difficult to apply. Special packages and dispensers haVe been designed to reduce such application negatives. In spite of this, the residue and aesthetics problems generally tend to make creams a less desirable form for antiperspirant compositions.
It has now been found that the antiperspirant creams of the present invention, which utilize specifically defined non-volatile paraffinic hydrocarbon fluids together with a volatile silicone material, a particulate antiperspirant active, a clay thickening agent, and an activator for the clay, provide effective antiperspirant performance together with reduced residue upon application to the skin, reduced residue on the skin after dry-down, excellent cosmetics and aesthetics, and improved composition stability over time. The present invention may also provide a benefit in terms of improved delivery and substantivity of perfumes included in the compositions. If desired, these compositions may be formulated to have very high viscosities.
Mineral oil has been taught in the art for use in water-containing emulsion-type deodorant sticks (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,082, Barton et al., issued June 7, 1966), in aerosol deodorants (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,203, Spitzer et al., issued July 6, 1976), and in deodorant creams (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,956, Shelton, issued Apr. 11, 1978). See also European Patent Application 28,853, Beckmeyer et al., published May 20, 1981 (mineral oil as a non-volatile emollient in liquid antiperspirant compositions).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,328, Nabial, issued Jan. 19, 1984, describes deodorant sticks containing an antiperspirant active, a volatile cyclic silicone emollient, a clay suspending agent, and an activator for the clay. These compositions may optionally include emollients, such as 2-ethylhexyl palmitate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,878, Keil, issued May 5, 1981, describes emulsion-type deodorant sticks containing an antiperspirant active dispersed in a solid matrix which includes a volatile water-insoluble liquid. Useful volatile liquids include cyclic polysiloxanes and paraffinic hydrocarbons. Clays are not taught to be included in these compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,432, Geria, issued Oct. 21, 1980, describes the use of certain waxy materials to keep the active components dispersed in an antiperspirant stick composition. Straight and branched-chain paraffinic hydrocarbon waxes are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,139, Palinczar, issued Feb. 9, 1988, describes antiperspirant sticks which include 5-80% of a volatile isoparaffin liquid, 5-60% of a water-insoluble wax, such as castor wax, and 8-60% of a particulate antiperspirant active. There is no disclosure of clays or clay activators in these compositions. Further, the branched chain hydrocarbons utilized in the Keil and Palinczar patents are volatile, as opposed to the non-volatile materials required in the present invention. These prior art products, which relate to deodorant sticks, would tend to leave a visible residue on the skin after use.